90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
A Trip to the Moon
A Trip to the Moon is the 9th episode of Season 2 of CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis SILVER'S HALF BIRTHDAY – With the help of Teddy (guest star Trevor Donovan), Jackie (guest star Ann Gillespie) surprises Silver (Jessica Stroup) with a half-birthday celebration that takes her back to her childhood birthday parties. Navid (Michael Steger) witnesses Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) buying drugs from Jasper (guest star Zach Sherman), forcing Navid to confront him about being a drug dealer. Dixon (Tristan Wilds) is determined to confront Sasha (Mekia Cox, who does not appear in the episode) about her miscarriage, forcing Debbie (Lori Loughlin) and Harry (Rob Estes) to reveal that Sasha lied about being pregnant. Annie (Shenae Grimes) and Jasper profess their love for each other and decide to take their relationship to the next level. After getting into a fight on the beach, Liam (Matt Lanter), with the help of Dixon (Tristan Wilds), Teddy and Ivy (Gillian Zinser), devises a plan seek revenge on Jen (Sara Foster, who does not appear in the episode). Ryan Eggold also stars. Summary Harry asks Dixon if he is feeling better after Sasha broke up with him. Harry says he talked to his coach and got him back on the surf team. Dixon says since he missed practices, he should suffer the consequences. Dixon says after Sasha said she miscarried, she hasn't been returning his phone calls. He doesn't think it is fair he should go on thinking nothing happened. Harry tells Debbie that he is worried about Dixon. Debbie says since Sasha manipulated Dixon, he should get over her soon. Silver helps her mom take her medication. She opens her appointment book and tells her what is going to happen the next day. Silver's mom asks when Silver became highly organized. Silver says she has been the same ever when since she was a kid and organized protest rallies. She says she also is a stage manager, but realizes that her mom has been absent most of her life. At school, Naomi asks Silver if she is having a half-birthday party and she says she is too busy. Adrianna arrives and apologizes for being a mess recently. After Silver leaves, Naomi informs Adrianna that Silver doesn't want have a half birthday like she does every year. Naomi gives Adrianna money for her half of Silver's birthday and asks her to cover the rest. Since he is still upset after Jen told him that Liam hit on her, Ryan tells Liam that his stepdad might have been right when he called him a bad seed. Ivy sees that Liam is upset. Liam tells her to back off since she is not his girlfriend. Teddy learns that Silver celebrates her half birthday. She explains that her mom usually misses her real birthday, so her half birthdays means more to her since she gets to spend it with her friends. Teddy asks if he should get her a half DVD, half a bottle of champagne or a halfkini, which is half of a bikini. While Navid edits his story about drug use in high school, Jasper enters the clubroom. He asks Navid why he told Annie he is a drug dealer. Navid admits that he heard it from a friend of a friend. Jasper suggests he check his sources before telling people what he thinks. He says he isn't a drug dealer and people make up rumors about him since he is not popular. Jasper tells Annie he got her an audition in a Shia LaBeouf movie after he showed some scenes of his movie to his dad's friend who is a producer. During lunch, Ivy asks the boys what they think is going on with Liam. They tell her that Liam is not the type to share his feelings. Ivy says she thinks that there is something wrong with Liam and it is too bad that his friends don't care. Silver feels that she is boring Adrianna with her stories about taking care of her mother. Silver hesitantly admits to Adrianna that she has become friends with Teddy. She explains that they both have similar experiences of having sick mothers. Adrianna says if Teddy will make her feel better, she should be his friend. Adrianna excuses herself before she runs off to the bathroom. After she checks the stalls to see if the room is empty, she pops several pills. After school, Teddy drops off Silver's homework and a cup of coffee. Silver says she is busy because she has to pick up her mom's medical records. Teddy volunteers to watch Silver's mom Jackie while she runs off to pick them up. Silver returns home and finds Teddy having a good time with Jackie by playing cards. Navid sees that Dixon is still upset over losing Sasha. Navid sees Jasper get into Adrianna's car. Adrianna asks Jasper for the same pills she got last time, but says she doesn't have enough money. After Jasper says that he can't provide charity, Adrianna takes the money that Naomi gave her and uses it to pay for the drugs. Navid watches as Japser hands over the pills and counts his money after he leaves Adrianna's car. While listening to music, Adrianna gets a call from Navid. She tells him she didn't think he would call. Navid says he saw her buy drugs from Jasper, but she denies it. After Navid says he still cares, Adrianna hangs up on him. Dixon tells his parents he wants to stop by Sasha's to see if she is okay. Debbie tells him that Sasha probably doesn't want to see him. Harry says that he should stay since it is dinner time. Dixon asks them why they are making it a big deal. Debbie informs him that Sasha didn't have a miscarriage since she was never pregnant. Debbie confesses that she had some suspicions, confronted her and figures that she said she miscarried to break up with him. Debbie says she didn't want his heart broken. Dixon is upset he is unable to trust Debbie any longer. While they practice lines, Jasper tells Annie that she is amazing and he is lucky to have met her. Annie tells Jasper she loves him. They make out after Japser says he wanted to be the one to say it first. In the hallway, Navid calls Japser a scum bag. He accuses him of selling drugs to Adrianna, but Jasper says that he let Adrianna borrow money for lunch. Jasper says he is not a drug dealer and he shouldn't mess with him. Liam sees a group of men surf at their beach and tells Teddy that they shouldn't get in their way. After Teddy suggests he should chill, Liam scolds him. Teddy tells Ivy that he tried to talk to Liam. After Silver comes home, she discovers that her mom has thrown her a surprise party. Jackie explains since she missed out on so many of her birthdays, she would like to make it up to her. Silver sees that the house is set up with a space theme like she wanted for her seventh birthday. Jackie says that Teddy helped her set up the house. Debbie knocks at the door and admits to Dixon that she was wrong not to tell him the truth earlier. Dixon says that he can't believe her and walks away. Harry instructs Dixon to talk to Debbie, but Dixon says she is not even his real mom. Jackie asks Silver why she wanted a camping themed party. Silver explains that she loves horror movies which sometimes take place in the woods. Silver says the scarier the movie, the less she thinks about her other problems. Jackie apologizes for not being there for her. Silver says she is scared she is going to lose her. Jackie says since tomorrow is her real half-birthday, her friends are throwing her a barbecue to celebrate. Teddy is surprised to see Dixon at the beach. Dixon informs him that Sasha was never pregnant. After they see Liam get in a fight with other surfers, they break it up. Teddy, Dixon and Ivy block Liam from getting into his car and ask him what has been going on. Liam says someone has been telling other people lies about him. He says Jen told Matthew that he was hitting on her and told his mom that he was stalking her. Liam confesses that he had sex with Jen after prom last year. Liam says that Jen has been trying to destroy him for a year. Teddy says he wants to help him destroy Jen. Liam says they don't have to help, but Teddy says they do since they are his friends. Annie goes to Jasper's room while he edits a movie. She informs him that she didn't get the part in Shia's movie . Jasper asks her if she heard of Johnny Weissmueller. After she says she doesn't recognize him, Jasper explains that Clark Gable competed with him over the role of Tarzan and didn't get the part. Jasper says things will turn out for the best. They kiss after he compliments her. Annie tells him she loves him and wants her first time to be with him. Annie undresses as she makes out with Jasper. Liam apologizes to Ivy for getting angry at her. He says that he shouldn't tell her that she isn't his girlfriend since she already knows it. Liam asks Ivy to go out to eat. At the journalism club, one of the other members reports to Navid that her friend Jennie, who told her she bought drugs from Jasper, won't talk to them. At home, Annie gets a loving text from Jasper. Dixon knocks at her door and apologizes for being mean to her earlier. Annie says she doesn't care what he thinks since he is not a good judge of character. After Dixon asks what she means, Annie sarcastically explains that Sasha, who lied about having a miscarriage, seemed like a winner. Dixon tells Annie to go to he**. Adrianna tells Naomi that she was robbed before she was able to buy a present for Silver. Naomi asks her if she called the police. Adrianna says that she did, but the they can't do anything since she didn't see the guy. Naomi comforts Adrianna.In the morning, Teddy calls Silver and wishes her a happy half-birthday. She thanks him for setting up the house with her mom. She tries to wake up her mom, but she doesn't respond. After she realizes that she is not breathing, she calls for an ambulance. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson :Matt Lanter as Liam Court Special Guest Star :Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor Recurring cast *Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery *Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan *Rumer Willis as Gia Mannetti *Zachary Ray Sherman as Jasper Herman Trivia * Annie loses her virginity to Jasper 'Opening Tagline: 'Adrianna *A Trip to the Moon is a 1902 French black-and-white silent science fiction film Quotes *Annie: Your girlfriend faked a miscarriage. Sounds like a real winner. Dixon: Go to Hell. *Annie: I want my first time to be with you. *Dixon: I wish I got alerts that let me know when crazy girls were approaching. Teddy: I bet they have an app for that. Dixon: And I bet it beats non-stop. *Harry: I know you're upset with your mom. Dixon: Whatever. It's not like she's my real mom. *Navid: You scum bag. Jasper: Good morning to you, too. *Annie: I love you. Jasper: That's not your line. Annie: I know. *Debbie: I didn't want you to get your heart broken and not trust women. Dixon: Now I know one woman I can't trust. *Adrianna: I thought I wasn't your problem anymore. Navid: I still care about you, okay? *Navid: I'm a tater tot man myself. Dixon: Dude, you can't say "tater tot" and "man" in the same sentence. *Jasper: Promise when you're a big movie star, you won't forget about me. Annie: I'll need someone to get me coffee. Music *"Girls Just Want To Have Fun" by Cindi Lauper *"Good Thing" by Kiss the Girl *"I'm Eighteen" by Alice Cooper *"Keeps Getting Better" by Daniel Lemma *"Love with a Stranger" by Marie Digby *"On Directing" by Tegan and Sara *"Paku Ke'alulu" by Shaun Gardner *"Princes and Kings" by The Shake *"Radar" by Kiss the Girl *"Ride" by Kiss the Girl *"Slow Poison" by The Bravery *"Soldier On" by The Temper Trap *"Sunburn" by Owl City *"Surf Me" by Evan Olson *"Take It or Leave It" by Chris Sernel *"The One" by Melissa Ritter Photos Promo-Photos-Synopsis-90210-2-09-A-Trip-to-the-Moon-90210-8785890-500-333.jpg 90210-show265.jpg In-her-old-room.png 209silver.jpeg 45f22b0cf6de6e1731a51e6a6f40d414.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2